Sacrifices for a Broken Future
by LostandLosing
Summary: Wishes are dangerous things. They can change things for the better, or for the worst. Fai can save his future, correct his mistakes. If he can handle the weight of the wish. But he can never have his world back. No Matter What. KuroFai
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

Summary: What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

Characters: Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

Copyright: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

Crossovers: Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

Couples: KuroFai, SyaoSaku

Author's Notes: I designed this story to show what the journey would be like with a Fai who had gotten over his past and to show the side of time travel no one really bothers to show. I do not know how this story is going to end because Tsubasa itself has not yet ended. I do not know all the secret Tsubasa holds so please forgive me if I get something wrong as more things become revealed.

Last Time: N/A

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 1-**

Tears fell like jewels from a single blue eye. Pale hands clenched into tight fists as they banged roughly against a broad chest. Sobs tore themselves from pale, pink lips. The blonde's entire body shook.

Kurogane sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller mage. The hands hitting him slowly weakened until, with one final hit, they grabbed hold of his shirt and Fai collapsed against him. He buried one hand in the shoulder-length blonde hair. "Your trembling, love."

"I hate you." Fai hissed but he didn't move away. "I _trusted_ you." Kurogane winced slightly when the mage's voice broke. He gently tilted the man's head back and placed a light kiss on his forehead and then another on his lips. Fai responded to neither.

Kurogane sighed and placed his final gift around his lover's neck. The crystal necklace reflected off the light. "Please don't do this." The blonde whispered.

He couldn't stop his flinch. Fai was begging, Fai never begged. "I am sorry." He moved his hands down to the mage's shoulders. "I love you. Goodbye." And he shoved him away.

Fai's eyes widened as his feet met empty air. He fell back, through the hole in the ground. The tears started a new as he watched the world he'd come to love disappear above him, collapsing in on itself while he was safe within the dark emptiness of space. His world, his reality, was gone forever. Yuko's voice drifted around. **"The price to transpire time has been officially received."**

* * *

Bright blue eyes slowly slid open to stare at the blank ceiling above him. Slowly Fai pushed himself up and looked around. He wasn't in Nihon. This place looked only vaguely familiar. That meant that it had worked.

He looked down, not wanting to accept that everything was gone. But the evidence was right in front of him. Sakura and Syaoran sat just a ways away, even though Sakura had listened when he'd said he'd never wanted to see her again to weeks ago. And Kurogane was sitting upright, though asleep, across the room. Both of his arms were flesh and blood.

Within him, his magic buzzed, a constant presence in the back of his head. It was a presence he had missed, if only for the conformability of it being there. His placed one hand on his left eye, watching with a sense of amazement as the shadows flickered around it. He had gotten used to not having his eye, but had never gotten over it's lose.

He bit his lip. It was all gone. Sakura, Syaoron, Tomoyo . . . Kurogane. It was all _gone_. All because Sakura had made a stupid wish. He could never get it back. Tears prickled at his eyes but he refused to cry anymore.

The magic runing throuh riens whispered secrets to him, sharing everything it knew, sesning that it's master was confused and distraught. It told him of a fake world and creatures and a man in a cloak holding one of Sakura's feathers. '_Seishiro_.' He thought. '_It can't be. Oto?'_

He wanted to get up and leave. He wanted to run and never look back. He was afraid. He was alone again. And that hurt more than anything. He brought his knees to his chest and tried to see with only one eye. He couldn't.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" He started, magic flaring up, gathering at the tips of his fingers. But he knew that voice. He looked up slowly, meeting dark red eyes. Kurogane, apparently, was awake. And he had witnessed him about to have a complete emotional breakdown. He was frozen for a minute. He had million reasons to hate this man and only one really mattered. He hated him for the simple fact that he couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifices for a Broken Future

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

Summary: What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

Characters: Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

Copyright: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

Crossovers: Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

Couples: KuroFai, SyaoSaku

Author's Notes: Warning: I have no idea where I'm going with this story after Acid Tokyo. Hopefully by the time I get there I will know. I also have no idea how this story is going to end. Wait, I think I already said that. I realized while writing this chapter that I have know idea how to write Mokona. Help, please? Thank you everyone.

Last Time: It was all gone. Everything he loved and cared about was gone. The last two years of his life had just disappeared. And he could _never_ get it back.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 2-**

Fai stared at the man across the room; stared at the man who had condemned him to living through the hell this journey had-will-become; stared at the man who he wanted to hate but couldn't. He stared and it took every once of his will power to stop himself from breaking down in front of him all over again.

He took a deep breath and focused. He had stopped hiding behind a smiling mask after Tokyo but it had taken Kurogane a horribly long, terribly difficult time to get him to stop hiding at all. He had had two years to get used to not smiling when he didn't want to; two years to show what he truly felt but even after all this time he still was able to pull up his mask without any problem. "Nothing's wrong, Kuro-chan."

He watched as the man glared at him, anger sparking behind the red eyes and couldn't help but remember the man's sad but resigned look when he'd called him by his full name in Tokyo. '_You never know what you got till it's gone. How true…'_

He stood swiftly, not glancing back at Kurogane. "I don't think I'm going back to sleep. Good night, Kuro-tan." He stated coldly. He ignored the man's eyes boring a hole into his back as he left the room. His feet carried him to his old room, or the room that would be his during his stay. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. "I will not cry." He whispered, even as a tear slid down his cheek.

His breath caught in his throat. He slid slowly down the door until he hit the floor. Fai curled slowly into a ball, tears leaking silently down his face. "How did it come to this, Kurogane?" He asked. But he knew, oh god, how he knew.

Flashback:

_Blue eyes stared silently out the window at a nearly starless sky. A soft sigh escaped him. "Stop staring, love. You're only going to depress yourself." Fai turned and stared at his companion. "I can't help it. We should be doing something."_

_Kurogane sighed. "We are doing something." Fai walked towards him. "No we're not! We're not doing anything. We're just sitting here while worlds are dieing. Worlds, Kurogane! Entire worlds!" The ninja sighed and wrapped his arms around the former mage. "I know love, I know. We'll think of something. I'm sure of it."_

End Flashback.

Fai took a deep breath and banged his head against the door. "Did you know then, Kurogane? What Sakura-chan would force you to do? Did you know the plan then, Kurogane?!" He cried. Sobs tore themselves roughly from his throat as the tears poured. He had never cried so much in his life. Not even when his brother had died did he cry like this.

* * *

The sun was up by the time he came to his senses. He must have been crying for five hours straight. After that he had probably sat there and stared blankly at the wall in front of him for another two hours. He sighed and stood, scrubbing roughly at his face. He wasn't ready to face the day, he knew that, but he couldn't hide in here forever.

He took a deep breath and left the room. Syaoran was talking quietly with Kurogane while Sakura still slept. If he remembered correctly she wouldn't wake up for a while. He walked forward and slid easily into his mask, leaning casually against the counter that would later become the main feature of his shop. "Good morning."

Mokona grinned and jumped into his arms. "Fai's up." He stated. Fai smiled warmly and hugged the magic creature to his chest. It had been too long since he'd last seen Mokona. "Hello!"

He looked up and met Kurogane's eyes squarely. He grinned brightly. The ninja glared. Syoaran sighed. "We were going to go to City Hall to talk to someone about the monster that attacked us last night. Do you want to come?" Kurogane looked slightly annoyed by the idea.

He didn't want to go, he really didn't. He wanted to see if there was any more tears in his body that he could cry but if he didn't move now he probably never would. He grinned and leaned over Syoaran slightly. "Me and Syoaran-kun will go. You, Kuro-pii, stay here and watch over Sakura-chan."

He nearly wanted to gag. It had truly been too long a time since he wore his smiling mask. It would take some getting used too. He widened his grin at the ninja. "Well?"

* * *

He was getting ready to leave when Kurogane grabbed his elbow. For a minute he got the impression that he was back in Tokyo and he was about to get chewed out in a minute flat. Then the idea was gone and he was staring into Kurogane's dark red eyes. "Yes?"

Kurogane stared at him for a minute. "You okay?" He asked. Fai blinked and smiled. "Of course, Kuro-chi." He smiled at Kurogane's glare. "Don't call me that." He stated. Fai's smile turned grim. "You only want something gone till it's actually gone." He stated softly. Kurogane blinked, "What?"

He jerked away and walked over and held Mokona. '_Dear, sweet Mokona. The only one who has yet to hurt me. It's good to have you back.'_ "Mokona can you do me a favor? Watch over Sakura-chan for me while I'm gone?" Mokona nodded. "Is Fai alright?"

He blinked and smiled softly. "Of course Mokona. I'll be fine." He hugged the creature to his chest then dashed out the door after Syoaran.

* * *

By the time he got to City Hall his smile was strained and inside he was freaking. '_Sakura-chan warned me of Deja vu but this is ridiculous! It's like walking through a memory for crying out loud! I should have stayed at home…'_ He thought sulking.

When they got to the counter Fai dangled himself over it and let Syoaran ask his questions. When the subject of hunters came up Fai immediately suggested Kurogane. "He'll be upset if we don't include him. Besides Sakura-chan can't do it and I probably won't be of much help." '_Sooner throw myself in the way than out.'_

"And you will be doing what?" Fai stared at the woman and wondered how he hadn't known this world was fake with the way her eyes were staring blankly back at him. "I'd like to run a café." He stated. "That would be fun." He turned to Syoaran, "Do you think Sakura-chan would like to learn to cook?" he asked.

* * *

It happened when he and Syoaran were going through clothes for themselves. Syoaran stopped and looked over at him with a slightly perplexed look. "Fai-san?"

He made a soft humming noise to show that he was listening. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but when did you get that necklace? You didn't have it yesterday." Fai froze momentarily. Slowly he reached shaking fingers up and grasped the necklace hanging around his neck.

It couldn't be. But it was, he realized as he looked at the jewelry. A clear diamond was cut into the shape of a teardrop, surrounded by a silver frame, and dangling from a thin silver chain. It was the gift Kurogane had given him before he was pushed inside the portal. "But how?" he whispered.

"Fai-san?" Syoaran asked, staring at him. "I'm fine, Syaoran-kun. It's just a gift." He said in a dazed voice. He took a deep breath and carefully tucked it into his shirt. Now that he knew it was there the weight of the chain felt like the reality that had been sacrificed to send him back. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

* * *

He walked into the house, bags dandling from his arms. "We're back!" He called cheerfully. He smiled at the group sitting near Sakura, "And we come baring gifts." He finished.

"And how are you, Kuro-woof?" he asked. "I told you to stop treating me like I'm a dog!" he snapped. Fai grinned maliciously. '_Oh, if only you knew.' _"We got you a job." He stated.

"Eh?" He grinned, "You and Syoaran-kun go around and destroy the big, bad monsters." Kurogane frowned at him for a minute before turning to Syoaran. "Oi, kid. You explain this."

Blue eyes darkened as he watched Syoaran explain the situation to the ninja. He looked down as Mokona jumped into his arms and buried itself into his stomach. '_I know Mokona. You can sense it, can't you? The sadness and despair inside me.'_ He tightened his arms around the white manju bun.

"Okay, I get it." He looked back up. Kurogane turned towards Syoaran and explained what was going to happen to Syoaran. Fai's eyes widened as Kurogane grabbed the boy's head and tilted it, light glancing off of one blank eye. "You are blind in your right eye."

Pain shot through Fai's own right eye and he winced, gently rubbing at it. '_It's just phantom pain, idiot. There's nothing really wrong with it.'_ He sighed and stared at the boy. '_Syoaran-kun, enjoy this time while it lasts. Things only get harder from here.'_

* * *

He smiled softly at Sakura as the girl appeared in her new uniform. "You look beautiful, Sakura-chan." He whispered. The princess smiled at him before looking to Syoaran for approval. He left the kids alone and went to grab the tea.

He came in time to see Mokona produce the treats Yuko-san, actually Watanuki, had sent them. He smiled and walked forward. "Just in time. Yuko-san is amazing!" He stated. He went through the motions, even remembering to force-feed Kurogane.

Everything was going fine until, as the two new Oni hunters left, Mokona bounced onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Yuko wants to talk to you for a minute, Fai." He frowned, turning his head away. "Sakura-chan, watch the shop for a minute. I'll be right back."

He led Mokona into his room and sat on his bed, letting Mokona make itself comfortable. He sighed as an image of Yuko appeared before him. "Hello, Yuko-san." He greeted; a note of weariness in his tone. Yuko stared at him silently before inclining her head slightly. **"Mokona, please go to sleep for me."** Mokona looked hesitant before nodding and slipping away.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. What's the purpose of this meeting?" Yuko sighed and shook her head. **"How are you Fai?" **He grinned. "I'm perfectly fine." The witch looked disappointed. **"We had no other option, Fai."** He snapped. "Something like this is never an option!"

He stopped and stared at the witch. She had just told him in no uncertain terms that she knew exactly what she had done to him. "So, you know?" He asked. Fai wondered what price they had to pay to get her to remember as well. Yuko smiled sadly. **"Yes. I've known for a while now. I merely was waiting for you to reappear. Now, truthfully, how are you?" **

"As well as can be expected." He whispered. "I'd ask if I didn't already know the answer. I can never get it back, can I?" Yuko shook her head. **"No. That reality is gone forever. Even if you do things the same way as you did before you will not get the same result. That is the only evidence of the life you lived." **She stated, pointing at his necklace. He smiled sadly and clasped it, a tear traveling down his cheek.

"You know, I did everything the way I did before with the hope that if I only tried hard enough it would all come back. Even though I knew that wasn't true, that that wasn't possible, I still wanted to believe that." He laughed without humor, more tears pouring down his face.

"**A few words of advice before I leave you, Fai." **He looked up, "And those would be what?" Yuko stared at him for a minute. **"You have been given a wonderful chance, Fai. It may have come at a terrible price but it is a gift no the less. Change the future Fai, don't let that sacrifice go in vain. And do not blame you companions for crimes they have yet to commit." **Fai turned his head away. "I won't make any promises." He whispered.

* * *

Her words echoed in his head for the rest of the day. He sighed and leaned against the wall outside Syoaran's room. "What just happened?" Kurogane asked. Fai shook his head lightly and looked down. "Yuko-san said it, didn't she? No matter what Sakura-chan can never remember her relationship with Syoaran-kun. Even if she asks, even if she tries to remember herself, even if Syoaran tells her she will still forget."

He whispered, "No matter what, once paid, a price can never be returned."

* * *

Fai stared blankly out the window at the dark sky, watching the sun rise in the distance. Behind him he was distantly aware of Kurogane walking into the room. "You're up early." The ninja stated. He smiled grimly at his reflection. "You're wrong. I'm up late."

"You haven't gone to bed yet?" he shrugged, "Can't sleep." Kurogane approached and stared at the back of his head intently. "You've been acting weird lately. What's wrong?" he shook his head. "It's nothing." He turned and looked up at the man he had loved, maybe still loved, and would probably fall in love with again. "Can I ask you a question, Kuro-cho?"

Kurogane stared down at him. "What?" he smiled sadly and looked away. "If you lost everything you had ever cared about so you could do something, would you do it even though the action would get rid of any chance you had of getting it back?" Kurogane snorted. "That's not even a question. Yes."

He smiled tightly. "Why?" The ninja frowned. "Because to not even try would make the loss of it that much harder. If Tomoyo-hime died to allow me to do something I would never forgive myself if I didn't do it." Red eyes pinned him in place. "I don't know what's gotten into you since we came here but I know you're not going to tell me. Just ask yourself this. At the end of the day can you live with the fact that you lost everything for something you didn't even attempt?"

Fai stared at him and smiled darkly. "Thank you, Kuro-tan. Both for the advice and for not asking why." He walked past the man towards the kitchen. "Want breakfast, Kuro-ron?" He asked with a grin.

He let out a soft sigh and leaned against one of the walls in the kitchen. "Could I deal?" he asked himself. Blue eyes snapped open, shining with determination. "Too much has already been lost for the sake of that future, that horribly broken future, for me to not at least try to change it." He smiled, "In every way I can, I will fix it. Even if those changes bring me farther away from you, Kurogane." He whispered, placing one hand on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

**Summary:** What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

**Characters:** Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai, SyaoSaku

**Author's Notes:** I'm glad that every one is enjoying the story.

**Last Time:** Flashback:

_Blue eyes stared silently out the window at a nearly starless sky. A soft sigh escaped him. "Stop staring, love. You're only going to depress yourself." Fai turned and stared at his companion. "I can't help it. We should be doing something."_

_Kurogane sighed. "We are doing something." Fai walked towards him. "No we're not! We're not doing anything. We're just sitting here while worlds are dieing. Worlds, Kurogane! Entire worlds!" The ninja sighed and wrapped his arms around the former mage. "I know love, I know. We'll think of something. I'm sure of it."_

End Flashback.

* * *

It couldn't be. But it was, he realized as he looked at the jewelry. A clear diamond was cut into the shape of a teardrop, surrounded by a silver frame, and dangling from a thin silver chain. It was the gift Kurogane had given him before he was pushed inside the portal. "But how?" he whispered.

* * *

"As well as can be expected." He whispered. "I'd ask if I didn't already know the answer. I can never get it back, can I?" Yuko shook her head. **"No. That reality is gone forever. Even if you do things the same way as you did before you will not get the same result. That is the only evidence of the life you lived." **She stated, pointing at his necklace. He smiled sadly and clasped it, a tear traveling down his cheek.

* * *

"Too much has already been lost for the sake of that future, that horribly broken future, for me to not at least try to change it." He smiled, "In every way I can, I will fix it. Even if those changes bring me farther away from you, Kurogane." He whispered, placing one hand on the door.

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 3-**

Fai had to stifle his laughter as he watched Kurogane poke experimentally at the food he had cooked. "It's not poison, Kuro-chan. It won't kill you." The dark red eyes shot him glare. "Coming from you that does nothing to reassure me." He stated. Fai smiled and let out a giggle.

Finally he turned around and picked another plate off the counter. "Maybe this will be more to your liking." He whispered, switching the plates. Kurogane blinked and stared in surprise at the food before him. "This is…This looks just like the food we had in Nihon. Where did you learn to cook this?" he asked, taking a small bite.

Fai shook his head. _'Yeah, like I spent the entire two years in Nihon doing absolutely nothing.'_ Instead he merely said, "You'd be amazed the things you're willing to learn when your completely bored." Kurogane nodded slightly, picking his way through the traditional meal from Nihon. He had no idea where the mage had learned to cook it or even when he learned what the food in Nihon was but he wasn't going to complain. And the mage _was_ a pretty good cook.

Fai turned his head when he saw Syoaran entering the room. "Syaoran-kun's up!" he cheered. He easily directed the boy to a chair and offered him a plate. "Eat! Eat!" he encouraged.

Kurogane turned his head and looked at him. "Why the hell are you so cheerful today?" he asked. Fai turned his grin on the ninja. "I don't know." He stated. "But it's not like moping around is going to get me any where." He turned his blue gaze to Syaoran. "Right, Syaoran-kun?" The boy nodded with a smile on his face.

Fai smiled and nodded briefly. He knew why he was acting so cheerful. He didn't have the time to mope around feeling sorry for himself. There were too many things he needed to change and he'd already wasted too much time. _'I have a lot of things to do and not enough time to do them. But the thing I need to focus on right now is the events in Tokyo. That's one calamity we need to avoid at all costs.' _

Fai brightened. "Hey! That's what I'll call it!" He stated out loud, completely unaware of Syaoran and Kurogane watching him. "The First Great Calamity- FGC for short."

He turned and spotted the two men giving him weird looks. He laughed nervously. "Oh, just ignore me! Crazy old me, never know what I'm going to say next." Syaoran smiled at him while Kurogane shook his head.

Syaoran stood up and bowed slightly. "Thank you Fai-san. It was very good." Fai smiled at the boy's politeness. "Oh, no need to bow, Syoaran-kun. I was happy to help. Now the Big Puppy can't say I don't do anything!" He laughed as the ninja glared at him and started to chase him around. "Don't call me that damn name!"

He grinned and threw himself easily over the counter, placing it between him and the irate ninja. "Nyah!" He stated, sticking his tongue out childishly. Syaoran appeared next to Kurogane. "Perhaps it would be better if we went to work now?" He asked. Fai smiled, "Excellent idea, Syoaran-kun!"

He danced back around from behind the counter and grinned at the boy. "I'll stay here and run the shop." He straightened, a thought running through his head. "I can teach Sakura-chan to make cookies…" He muttered thoughtfully, shifting through the cabinets aimlessly. "Yeah, there's enough here for a few batches…"

Syaoran smiled and shook his head as he walked out. "See you later, Fai-san!" The blonde gave him a distracted wave. He walked silently until Kurogane spoke up. "Hey, kid. You notice anything weird about the mage since we got to this world?"

Syoaran frowned thinking. "I think so. He seemed distracted yesterday and a few times I got the impression that he was going to suddenly start crying. But today he seemed fine. A bit more energetic than normal but he looked happy." He stopped, a thought occurring to him. "Oh, yeah! Kurogane-san, before we came to this world did you happen to see Fai-san wearing any sort of necklace?"

The ninja shook his head. "You noticed it too?" Syoaran nodded. "He said it was a gift but I don't think he was telling the truth. He seemed as surprised and confused by it's presence as I was."

Kurogane stared ahead in thought. "The day we arrived in this world he woke up in the middle of the night. He just sat there for awhile before he looked like he was going to break down and cry. I think he almost did. However this morning he had a look in his eyes. He looked determined." He turned his head down and stared the brunette in the eye. "Whatever's going on with that mage I believe he came to a decision last night. I don't know what that decision is but until he does something that puts someone in danger I suggest we leave him alone." Syoaran nodded.

* * *

He smiled at the girl slowly rolling the dough into balls. "Just like that. Yes, very good Sakura-chan." He looked up as Kurogane reentered the room. He glided towards the counter and held out a plate for the ninja. "Just in time, Kuro-sama. Try some, we just finished baking them. But be careful, they're hot."

Kurogane stared at the cookies in suspicion before silently accepting one. He stared into the mage's eyes as he chewed before shrugging. "They're okay." He muttered. Fai jumped up and down. "Yay! Kuro-pin approves!" he shouted.

The ninja shook his head and caught the man's shoulder to keep him in place long enough to talk to him. "The informant said that the woman who had seen the new type of Oni sang in a bar. The kid can't enter because he's underage. Do you want to come?"

Fai stared at the man with an odd look in on his face before he nodded. "I'll just go get my coat." He whispered. Turning he jogged up the stairs towards his room. Closing the door behind him he leaned against it and let out a soft, humorless laugh. "You're just like him Kuro-pon. So much like my Kurogane that it's not even funny." He touched his shoulder where Kurogane had held him down. "He did the same thing whenever he wanted to talk to me. Said he was scared I was going to jump up in the middle of a conversation and just float off." He laughed hollowy.

He banged his head against the door. "Why is this so hard? I just have to smile and move through the days. I used to do it all the time." He grinned darkly. "Is it because I know what it's like to be free? Because I know just how far you are all going to grow?"

He shook his head and grabbed the coat of his bed and walked out. Slowly he made a mental checklist of the things he had to do. _'First, keep Syaoran from going insane in Tokyo. Try to be closer to the real Syoaran when he appears. Keep Sakura from doing anything that would cause her to lose that innocence. Find a way to escape Fei Wang Reed's hold without him noticing. Get the feather in Celes without anyone noticing. Oh yeah, and save the universe.'_ He sighed as he left the shop with Kurogane. _'I hate my life.'_

Kurogane nudged his arm lightly, "Oi!" He looked up at the man with a questioning look. "Is something wrong, Kuro-kii?" The ninja stared at him for a moment before he shook his head. "I don't get you sometimes."

Fai smiled darkly. _'Really? My Kurogane said the same thing.' _"What do you mean?" The man turned and met his eyes. "When we started this journey you were very secretive, you didn't let anyone in at all. Now, you're not even trying to hide. You just let your mask drop."

Fai smiled sadly. "I don't see a reason to try and hide from you when you can see straight though it." He stated. Kurogane didn't get a chance to respond because Oni suddenly appeared. Fai's eyes narrowed. "I thought Oni weren't supposed to be on this road." He whispered. Kurogane smirked, "Looks like the Oni are starting to act strangely."

Fai jumped out of the way of the incoming attack and let out a mental curse. _'I knew I was forgetting something. But I had no valid reason to bring those stupid darts the first time, why would I bring them the second time around?'_ He ducked and spun away.

"Kuro-pon!" he called. "I have no weapons." He rapidly backed away from the Oni in front of him. Gathering magic into his legs he jumped up and landed easily on the roof. He ran down the edge, chanting to himself. "Don't get hit. Don't get hit. Don't get hit." He cursed when the Oni attacked the portion of roof in front of him, forcing him to jump off.

Unfortunately when he landed he was unable to move completely out of the way when he was attacked. The beam of light slashed through his leg. He winced but moved away. "Wah! Kuro-chan! Help!" He cried. "I'm busy." The man stated, slicing wildly through the Oni. the man had the decency to glance back at him.

Fai was slowing down. _'Damn it! What is wrong with me? Beside the hole in my leg I mean.' _He jumped up onto a street light to get away from the Oni. He looked up at the group surrounding him and placed a gentle hand on his wound. _'Something's wrong. The wound should be healing by now.'_

It was at this point he realized he should be paying attention. He let himself slide off the pole as the blast shot over his head. He landed wrong. He let out a cry as one Oni took advantage of his downed state and slammed him into the wall. His vision darkened momentarily. "Kuro…gane…" he wheezed out.

When his sight settled he was staring at Kurogane's back. He relaxed unconsciously, knowing the man wouldn't let him be hurt anymore. "_Chi-Ryu-Jin-En-Bu_!" He stretched slightly as the last of Kurogane's attack washed over. _'Okay, no broken bones. My ribs are probably bruised but it's not life threatening. The only problem is my leg. It should be healing.' _His eyes widened. _'I'm still working off my old limits. I'm still fighting as if I was a vampire.' _

He looked up when a hand was held out in front of him. "You okay, mage?" Fai nodded and let Kurogane drag him to his feet. He slowly shifted onto his injured leg and waited until he was sure it was going to hold to let out his breath. "It's just my leg. It'll heal." He looked away. "Sorry. I tried to move."

He could feel the man's eyes burning a hole into the side of his head but he refused to look up. Sighing, Kurogane grabbed the mage's arm and steadied him as they walked to Clover. Fai let himself lean against the man, a smile flickering briefly across his face.

* * *

Fai couldn't help it. He doubled over in laughter as Syoaran swung his gloves around like a sword. "Some…someone get me a-a cam…era." He choked out, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. He slid to his knees so he wouldn't fall.

He looked up as Kurogane approached and glared at him. "You are not helping!" The ninja growled. Fai tried to calm himself. Sakura meowed. He lost it at that point.

Kurogane stared at the mage with a frown. He wasn't going to be of any help. He turned towards his younger companions and scowled. "That's it! No more drinks for you! Ever!" Behind him he could still hear the mage laughing his head off. "And will you shut up?!"

* * *

Kurogane was still in a bad mood when he returned downstairs. He stopped and looked around the room for the mage. The blonde was leaning against the window, a bottle of beer held loosely in one hand. The mage turned his head slightly to stare at him from the corner of his eyes. "Are the kids alright?" he asked.

Kurogane shrugged. "They're fine for now. I won't say anything for when they wake up." Fai nodded and turned back to the window. Kurogane twisted his head and stared at the mage. His reflection in the glass was somber and his eyes glistened. The mage had apparently moved from cheerful and energetic to dismal and depressed. Kurogane sighed.

Fai continued to stare out the window, thoughts running through his head. _'I promised myself that I'd stop the self pitying. But I can't seem to forget. They're exactly alike in almost every way that I can't help but be reminded. But other times they do something that seems so out of place that I can't forget these aren't the people I spent the last two years with.'_ He closed his eyes and thought.

Flashback:

_Fai stared at the girl in horror. She had to be kidding. There was no way she was serious. "How could you…Why would you…what possessed you to..." Fai was unable to form the words. "Sakura-chan, tell me your joking!" He shouted. The young princess continued to stare at him. _

_Fai looked around. Where was Kurogane? He'd tell him that everything was alright. The princess was not conspiring to send him back in time and make him give up the only real peace he'd ever had. They wouldn't seriously…even try… Sakura seemed to read his thoughts. "Kurogane-san is well aware of the plan, Fai-san." Blue eyes turned to stare at her wildly. "No! No, he wouldn't do something like this! You're lying!" He covered his ears and backed away from the girl._

_Sakura sighed. "Things have already been arranged, Fai-san. You leave in two weeks time." Fai shook his head. "No! I'm not going! I won't!" Sakura's green eyes contained a coldness he had never seen and a pity he didn't want too._

"_I'm sorry, Fai-san. But you seem to be under the impression that I'm giving you a choice."_

End Flashback.

Fai was shaken from the memory when Kurogane grabbed his shoulder. "Are you okay?" The mage was suddenly aware that he was shaking. He forced the jerks away and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Your crying." Kurogane whispered. Fai jumped and touched a hand to his cheek in surprise. It came back wet. "I-I…I can't make them stop." He whispered. Fai pressed a hand over his mouth to hide his sobs and bowed his head. His shoulders were shaking again. "I said I wasn't going to cry." He said.

Kurogane stared at him, unsure of what to do. The mage had never let his guard down enough for him to see the man cry. The closest he'd come was a few nights ago and Fai hadn't known he was there.

The sound of the beer bottle shattering on the ground caused Fai to jerk away. He turned and ran up the stairs. "Good night." He whispered. Kurogane watched him go.

Unnoticed, Mokona watched the scene from the doorway. And through Mokona Yuko watched with sad eyes and a heavy heart. "No matter how hard you try you can never get it back." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

**Summary:** What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

**Characters:** Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai, SyaoSaku

**Author's Notes:** I'm glad that every one is enjoying the story.

**Last Time: **"You're just like him Kuro-pon. So much like my Kurogane that it's not even funny." Fai touched his shoulder where Kurogane had held him down. "He did the same thing whenever he wanted to talk to me. Said he was scared I was going to jump up in the middle of a conversation and just float off." He laughed hollowly.

* * *

He could feel the man's eyes burning a hole into the side of his head but he refused to look up. Sighing, Kurogane grabbed the mage's arm and steadied him as they walked to Clover. Fai let himself lean against the man, a smile flickering briefly across his face.

* * *

_Sakura sighed. "Things have already been arranged, Fai-san. You leave in two weeks time." Fai shook his head. "No! I'm not going! I won't!" Sakura's green eyes contained a coldness he had never seen and a pity he didn't want too._

"_I'm sorry, Fai-san. But you seem to be under the impression that I'm giving you a choice."_

* * *

"You're crying." Kurogane whispered. Fai jumped and touched a hand to his cheek in surprise. It came back wet. "I-I…I can't make them stop." He whispered. Fai pressed a hand over his mouth to hide his sobs and bowed his head. His shoulders were shaking again. "I said I wasn't going to cry." He whispered.

The sound of the beer bottle shattering on the ground caused Fai to jerk away. He turned and ran up the stairs. "Good night." He whispered. Kurogane watched him go.

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 4-**

Fai laid face-down on the bed, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. He turned slightly when he felt Mokona nudge into his side and curled around the white creature. "Fai." It whispered. Fai barely heard it, his memories holding him captive.

Flashback:

_Fai couldn't remember when Kurogane had sat down next to him on the stairs but suddenly there was a hand resting on his shoulder. "Fai?" The ninja whispered gently. The blonde just stared blankly at the air in front of him._

"_I should have done something." Fai whispered. "I was right there." He continued, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Kurogane tightened his hold on Fai's shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything." He stated firmly._

"_I could have __tried__! I just stood there! I just watched him do it!" Fai shouted. His dazed look broke and he curled into himself, tears pouring down his face. "Fai, if you had moved than two people would be dead right now, maybe three. And I refuse to loose you." Kurogane whispered, pulling the blonde into his arms._

_Fai's fist hit the stair he was sitting on. The stone cracked under the pressure. "Why?! Why do I always lose the people I care about!?" He clutched desperately at Kurogane's shoulders, "Syaoran…" Fai whispered brokenly. _

_Kurogane held the blonde tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, Fai. I'll always be right here. I won't leave you alone. I swear it." He kissed the top of Fai's head. "I swear it."_

End Flashback.

Fai choked, curling tighter. That was the day everything had changed. A dark mood seemed to settle over Nihon and Clow. Tomoyo looked pale and drained whenever he caught a glimpse of her. Kurogane had worked even harder, to the point where sometimes he'd collapse and Fai would be forced to tend to him. Yuko had a shadow in her eyes that didn't seem to go away. Watanuki, the poor boy, had never quite been the same. And Sakura had become so cruel, so cold and closed off. She didn't let anyone see her cry anymore; not even Fai. Syaoran's last words still echoed in his head. _"Tell her I'm sorry." _

'_Why did you have to leave, Syaoran-kun? You just had to take my hand.'_ That was the day everything changed. That was the day Li Syaoran died.

* * *

Fai had cried for hours that night. And when he finally did fall asleep to was restless and bleak, filled with flashes of the death and sadness he'd experienced those last three months. So when Kurogane came down the next morning what he saw was breakfast laid out with Fai calmly finishing his own food.

The ninja walked into the room slowly. "Mage?" he asked slowly. Fai glanced up at him briefly before standing and turning away with the excuse of cleaning his plate. "Hm? Breakfast, Kuro-rin?" He asked, keeping his back turned to the man.

Fai ignored the eyes boring into his back as he moved around. He was irritated with himself. He couldn't believe he had broken down like that last night; in front of Kurogane no less! He sighed and gently sat a glass down next to Syoaran's plate. "What the hell is that?" Kurogane asked.

Fai met his eyes before quickly glancing away. "If I was you I wouldn't ask." He stated calmly. Kurogane sighed as he watched the blonde. "Mage, last night…" he stopped when his own glass shattered. He frowned. "Mage?" Fai turned and held his gaze for the first time that day. "I don't know what you mean, Kuro-sama." He whispered coldly.

They stared at each other for a long, silent moment. Then Syoaran tumbled down the stairs with Mokona dancing on his head. The boy looked terrible. Fai's eyes softened. "Sit down, Syoaran-kun. Have a drink." He whispered kindly, motioning to the drink he'd made. Syaoran sat down and stared dully at it. "What is it?" he asked.

Fai grinned. "Don't ask, Syoaran-kun. Don't ask." Syoaran gulped and quickly swallowed the drink. He gadded slightly and coughed. "What is in that?" he asked again. Fai smiled and took the glass. "I told you not to ask. How's your head feel?"

Syoaran frowned and than blinked. "Better." He whispered. He looked up, a weak grin on his face. "Thank you." Fai nodded. "And now, try breakfast." He ordered, pointing at the plate in front of the boy. Syaoran nodded briefly and slowly ate. Fai shook his head. He looked up when he felt eyes on him and noticed Kurogane staring at him. He grinned brightly, his eyes locked on a point just over the ninja's shoulder.

* * *

Fai looked up as the bell over the café rang and stared at the soaking-wet Syoaran standing in the door way. "Did you meet Oni?" he asked worriedly. Syoaran shook his head and walked towards his room. Fai frowned and looked at Kurogane as the man sat down at the table. "Was that sword practice?" he asked.

Kurogane nodded. "He wanted it to be tough from the start." Fai nodded and looked back at the door to the stairs. He sighed and shook his head. There was nothing he could do. He looked back at the ninja. "Did you go back to Clover?" he asked amusement in his voice.

* * *

Fai was having a rough day. Last night, Syoaran had come home with Ryou at his side and said that he had run into Seishiro. Fai was really starting to hate that man. He watched as Sakura and Syoaran came down, Syoaran's eyes a little red from lack of sleep.

He watched as Syoaran stood up after he was done with breakfast and reached out, grabbing the boy's arm. "Fai-san?" The blonde stared at the boy for a long moment before he whispered, "Don't think it's so noble to just keep silent and think no one can understand."

Syoaran stared at him in shock and Fai could feel Kurogane's eyes burning a hole in his head. His eyes softened and he smiled slightly. "Your not alone anymore Syoaran-kun. You don't need to suffer on your own. We're here." He let go and shuffled the Oni hunters out of his shop. He chose to ignore the look Kurogane shot him.

* * *

Fai's eyes widened as he saw Sakura fall. He reached out and caught her, gently settling the girl in his lap. He thought back to her words and couldn't help but think of the look in her eyes all through Infinity. "Even if that is your greatest wish Sakura-chan, I hope it is one that is never granted. I don't want you to lose that precious innocence." He tightened his grip on the girl. "I won't let you lose it, _my hime_."

* * *

"Fai." Said mage turned his head and stared at Mokona as he settled the blanket over Sakura. "What is it, Mokona?" the creature stared up at him. "What you said to Syoaran, about not having to suffer alone…" Fai smiled, "What about it?"

"It's true for you too. You don't have to suffer alone. We won't blame you if you cry." Fai froze, his eyes widening. Slowly he gave a sad smile and looked away. "So you can sense it? The sadness in my heart?" he asked, one hand clutching at his shirt.

Mokona nodded. "Yes. It's one of my 108 secret techniques. Syoaran, Kurogane, Fai… you all hold so much sadness. But slowly, bit by bit, that sadness has gotten smaller. You all have gained a bit of the warm glow Sakura gives off. I hope that one day, we'll all give off as much happiness as her." Fai smiled and gently picked Mokona up and held him close. "That day, I want to believe it will happen. Against a preordained future which has yet to happen, a person's wishes will always win. That's what Yuko-san told me."

He turned his head and smiled as the bell above the door rang. "Welcome to Café Cat's Ey…" He trailed off, glaring at the man who stood in the doorway. "Seishiro-san, I guess. How can I help you?" the man smiled. "I heard that some Oni hunters were here."

Fai shrugged, "They live here but their out at the moment. What do you want with them?" Seishiro smiled at him. Oni appeared. "I thought I'd make them disappear." Fai's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen. You see, there is too much riding on their survival." Seishiro arched an eyebrow. "We'll see, won't we?"

Fai dodged to the side and moved around the Oni attacking him. He kept moving, trying to move around the attacks but found himself at a disadvantage. _'Let's see, I'm outnumbered and wounded. This is fun.' _He winced slightly as he landed after a jump, pain shooting up his leg. _'My god damn leg! It was a pain the last time too.'_ Seishiro smiled slightly. "I see your leg I hurting you. It wouldn't be a problem if you used you magic."

Fai gave a wicked grin. "Encouraging me to use my magic? Only an idiot would do that." Seishiro smiled. "Yes I can see why. Do you choose not to use your magic?" Fai smiled. "I'm not going to waste it on you."

Seishiro laughed slightly. "You said that Syoaran's survival was important. What would you do to insure it?" Fai looked over at Sakura. "Even if their not the original's, even if their nothing more than copies," He met Seishiro's eyes evenly. "I would give my life to protect them!"

The Oni moved again, surrounding him. "Farewell." Seishiro whispered.

"FAI!!"

* * *

Green eyes slid slowly open. "Fai-san?" A soft voice whispered out. The girl twisted in the blank space she existed in. "Is that you, Fai-san?"

* * *

A young woman slowly rose to her feet and turned to stare up at a star-filled sky. "Hime? A voice whispered. Bright violet eyes slid closed. "So you've retuned. I wish you the best of luck, Fai-san." She called out towards the sky.

* * *

Yuko smiled slightly. "So he has reappeared in the real world. Trapped inside that game the spells couldn't activate. But now those two have awakened. Just like me, they remember the future." She stood and tuned to stare up at the sky. "It all rests on you now, Fai."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

**Summary:** What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

**Characters:** Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai, SyaoSaku

**Author's Notes:** Someone said that the scenes weren't flowing very well. This is because as I write the scenes I am reading the chapters that go along with it. So I am only doing the scenes that can be rewritten with the new Fai. So until I hit a point where I have to do every scene I suggest you read the chapters for it to make sense. Also, during this chapter I will not be doing the world with the furry little creatures as that was a very straight-forward world and can't really be changed. I don't really like this chapter. At All.

**Last Time: **'_Why did you have to leave, Syaoran-kun? You just had to take my hand.'_ That was the day everything changed. That was the day Li Syaoran died.

* * *

Kurogane sighed as he watched the blonde. "Mage, last night…" he stopped when his own glass shattered. He frowned. "Mage?" Fai turned and held his gaze for the first time that day. "I don't know what you mean, Kuro-sama." He whispered coldly.

* * *

He watched as Syoaran stood up after he was done with breakfast and reached out, grabbing the boy's arm. "Fai-san?" the blonde stared at the boy for a long moment before he whispered, "Don't think it's so noble to just keep silent and think no one can understand."

* * *

"It's true for you too. You don't have to suffer alone. We won't blame you if you cry." Fai froze, his eyes widening. Slowly he gave a sad smile and looked away. "So you can sense it? The sadness in my heart?" he asked, one hand clutching at his shirt.

* * *

Seishiro laughed slightly. "You said that Syoaran's survival was important. What would you do to insure it?" Fai looked over at Sakura. "Even if their not the original's, even if their nothing more than copies," He met Seishiro's eyes evenly. "I would give my life to protect them!"

* * *

Yuko smiled slightly. "So he has reappeared in the real world. Trapped inside that game the spells couldn't activate. But now those two have awakened. Just like me, they remember the future." She stood and tuned to stare up at the sky. "It all rests on you now, Fai."

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 5-**

Blue eyes slid slowly open. Fai groaned and pushed himself up, pressing a hand to his head. "Uh, I knew I should have killed him." He drew back and stared at his hand, letting his magic surround it. "But my magic works in reverse so I can't waste it. The more I use it, the less I have. And I need as much as possible for when Ashura awakens again."

He looked up and took a deep breath. "But I won't let that man leave without a warning." He smiled darkly.

* * *

He watched as the boy slowly woke up and knocked on the glass egg Syoaran was in. "Syoaran-kun! Wake Up!!!" He sang, smiling at the brunette. "Fai-san!" Syaoran shouted in glee, pressing against the glass. "You're alive!"

Fai nodded and helped the boy out of the capsule. "I'm not that easy to kill, Syoaran-kun. I just wish I had the freedom to use my magic, but the situation I was in, that would have been a waste." He laughed and stretched. "But wait till I see that man again. Now that we're in the real world."

Syoaran looked up at him. "Real…world?" he asked. Fai smiled and pushed a door open. "Yeah, Oto is merely a game, an illusion. We're actually in Fairy Park in the country of Edonis." He stated before leading to the person who might be able to explain everything to him.

* * *

Fai's eyes widened and he ran out, staring at the scene before him. "Oto…Oto's here!" he shouted to the two behind him. "This isn't good." Chitose muttered. Fai's eyes narrowed before he grinned. "I see the Big Puppy!" He stated in glee. He looked lower and his smile disappeared. "Sakura-chan!"

He ran hurriedly down the steps towards where he could see Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" he shouted. He stepped next to the man holding the princess and held out his arms to take her. "I'll hold her." He whispered. The man nodded and handed Sakura over.

Syoaran came to his side once he had disentangled himself from Ryou's embrace. "Is she okay?" Fai swept a piece of hair out of the girl's face and smiled softly. "She's alright. Just asleep. It appears she's still not at her best yet." Syoaran relaxed. "That's good."

Fai nodded and smiled at Mokona. "We're okay." He stated, holding his hand out. Mokona smiled and jumped into his hand, running up his arm and nuzzling into his neck. "That's good. But Kurogane…"

Fai looked up and glared when he saw the man Kurogane was fighting. "That man is starting to get on my nerves." He snarled. He shifted his grip on Sakura, magic gathering at his fingertips. At that moment an arrow flew from Mokona's mouth. "Wah! An arrow came from your mouth, Mokona!" Fai stated, grinning.

Kurogane turned to them and stared. "It's you guys!" he shouted. Fai smiled and waved. "Kuro-chi! Yoo-hoo! We're back!" Kurogane glared. "Use my name, idiot!"

Seishiro smiled at them. "It's good to see you two made it back here safely." Syoaran stared at the man while Fai smiled darkly. "I guess we have you to thank for that." He stated. Once again magic gathered at his fingertips and he carefully shaped the spell. "But still, consider this your warning." He called up to the man. The spell flew from his hand.

Seishiro jumped away. "So there it is. That magic of yours." He moved to the side again, the spell brushing past his shoulder. He stiffened momentarily, Fai's voice echoing in his head. _'If you even try to hurt them again, I will tear you apart piece by little piece. I have lost too much and have too little time to let you screw things up. This is your only warning.'_ The rest of the spell hit the rocks behind him and exploded.

The man turned and stared at the blonde. He smiled. "Your quite protective of them, aren't you?" Fai grinned. "One warning only." He stated.

Everyone's eyes widened when the feather activated in Seishiro's chest. "That's Sakura's feather!" Syoaran shouted. Fai's eyes widened and he grabbed the boy's wrist when he tried to run after his former teacher. "Syoaran-kun, you can't beat him."

Syoaran turned to him. "I have to try! I made a promise to get back the feathers!" Fai growled and wrote out a spell, sliding it onto Syoaran's forehead. "That will only protect you for 5 minutes." He smiled softly. "I'm not good with protection spells."

Syoaran stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before he nodded. "Alright. Thank you." Fai smiled and let the boy go. _'All I can do is give him as much help as possible before he starts fighting. That was the way it always was with Syoaran. With both of them.' _

"Fai…" He looked down and smiled at Mokona. "Yes?" Mokona stared at him. "Fai said he wouldn't use his magic." Fai looked down. "I know. But some promises are meant to be broken. Others never should have been made." He placed one hand on Mokona's head. "I will no longer hold any regrets for the actions I take from this point onward."

He looked back at the two as they fought. "I have hope for the future." He whispered, eyes closed. "Let's have faith in those children's hearts."

He sighed slightly as Seishiro started to disappear into the next world. The man turned his head briefly and smiled at Fai. "And I'm sure that blonde will do everything he can to protect you and your group. Even if it means his life. Even if it means his body and soul, I'm sure he will protect you." Fai nodded at the man's words. _'No matter who or what I have to give up, we will all be there at the end of the journey. I swear it!'_

* * *

As they left that world with the weird animals Yuko's voice drifted through his head. _**'Fai…' **_Fai frowned. _'What is it?' _

'_**When you arrive in the next world I will still have to send you to the past. When this time comes please use your magic to lock on to Kurogane so you will go with them.' **_Fai frowned. _'Why would I need to do that? I didn't have to last time.' _His frown deepened when Yuko merely repeated her request. _'Alright, but I don't see the point.'_

* * *

Fai sighed as he walked around the shrine with Kurogane. "The fact that we're still able to communicate means that Mokona's not far. But still, I'm worried about the kids. The fact that we were separated before we could even learn anything about this world doesn't help much either." He looked over at his companion. "What do you think, Kuro-tan?"

The ninja shrugged. "They'll be fine. The kid won't let anything happen to them." Fai laughed, "I guess your right. I'm just worrying over nothing." Kurogane glanced over at him. "It's okay to worry. The fact that you are, you've changed."

Fai smiled. "Really?" The darker of the two stopped and looked at him. "In that world, you used magic. Not just to help the kid but to attack that man. Why?" The blonde shrugged. "It's not a promise I can really keep. I'd be forced to use it eventually, I'm sure of that." He stated calmly. "But don't expect me to start using magic at every turn. It's still just a last resort."

Kurogane glared at him. "Idiot." He stated. Fai laughed. "Hm, I guess. Hey, did you notice something wrong with that last world?" He asked, easily changing the subject.

* * *

Later that night he calmly listened to the explanation given to him by the shrine priest. He waited until the man had left before he turned and smiled sadly at the statue. "Calamity, misfortune, bad luck. Why is it that people are so afraid of those words?" he asked, his hands clenching into fists. "Why do they cause people to do things without thought, without question to their own reasoning?" Blood slowly leaked down his palms. "Why do they cause people such pain?" he whispered. _'Fai-nii…it seems that no matter the world those cursed words still cause fear and pain.'_

* * *

Fai stared around at the bottles littering the floor. "We drank right through the night!" He turned his head and smiled at Kurogane. "You've looked like you wanted to say something to me for a while. What is it?"

Kurogane glared t him. "For some reason I have a feeling you won't tell the truth." The mage grinned. "You never know till you ask. After all, you're the one who said I changed." The ninja stared for a minute. "Last night, you got upset when that man mentioned the statue causing calamity. Why?"

Fai looked down. "It's because I've seen it. What those cursed words can cause people to do." He whispered. The door opened. He turned and smiled at their host. "Good Morning!" He greeted brightly. He was all too aware of Kurogane's eyes boring in to him.

* * *

Fai stared at the large rip in the sky, remembering Yuko's request. _'I don't understand it but Yuko-san must have asked for a reason.' _He sent his magic out and used it to lock on to Kurogane. When the ninja left this world he'd be pulled along.

He turned his head and frowned when he saw the group of men they were staying with rallying together. He glared at the men, his magic reacting to his anger. He didn't notice it when his eyes started to glow with the power of his magic. Kurogane stared at him with a frown. Fai only calmed when the priest stepped forward and stopped them.

He turned to follow the man but stopped and turned to glare at the men once more. "You should think about your actions. Take a minute and think about the pain your causing those girls. The pain caused by a supposed calamity." He turned and started to walk away, leaving only his words behind. "I wonder which one is the true calamity; you people wanting to blame others for every bad thing in your world or an inanimate statue whose only power comes from an old legend that may or may not be true."

As he walked to the room with the Yasha statue Kurogane leaned over and whispered. "It really bothers you, doesn't it? The idea of calamity." Fai turned his head and gazed at the man coolly. "I lost someone very important to me because people thought he brought misfortune." He stated.

* * *

Fai was going to kill Yuko the next time he saw her. He groaned, rolling over to stare at the sky above him. "It looks like we're in another world." He stated. Kurogane stiffened next to him and turned to him with wide eyes.

Fai's own eyes when he heard Kurogane speak in his own language something that he immediately translated to 'what'. _'No way in hell am I doing that again!'_ He reached forward and pressed one hand to Kurogane's forehead. He wrote the spell out carefully and pulled away once he was done. "Can you understand me?" he asked.

Kurogane frowned for a minute before a look of relief swept over his features and he nodded. Fai smiled softly. "That's good. At least we'll be able to understand each other. Everyone else is off though. Sorry."

Kurogane nodded, standing up. "Come on. Let's see if we can find a town or something." Fai grinned and pushed himself up. Almost immediately his smile faded and a wave of nausea swept over him. He winced, sinking back to his knees. "Wha…?" he asked.

Kurogane knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mage, you okay?" Fai started to nod and then shook his head. "I don't feel good." He whispered, one arm wrapping around his stomach. Kurogane snorted. "I think that's obvious."

Fai laughed. His laughter turned quickly into coughs. "Oh, bad idea. Don't make me laugh." He whispered softly. Shivers started to whack his form and he frowned, his other arm coming up to press against his head. "Something's wrong." His sight started to darken around the edges. _'This didn't happen the first time. What's wrong with me?' _he thought.

What was left of his vision started to swim. "Kuro…gane…"He whispered, slumping forward. Kurogane's eyes widened and he caught the blonde. "Oi, mage. Mage! Fai!" he shouted shaking the blonde. Fai didn't respond.

* * *

When Fai came to he was in a tent of some sort, staring up at a white ceiling. "Where…" his memories came back to him and he shot up. "Kurogane!" he shouted. He winced slightly, wrapping one arm around his stomach. "Ah, ow." He whispered.

A snort came from his left and he turned his head to stare at the woman leaning against the doorway. She raised an eyebrow. "I take it you won't be doing that again." She stated, walking forward.

Fai smiled slightly. "No sudden movements. Got it." She smiled at him. "It's good your up. Your friend was starting to get annoying." Fai blinked. "Kurogane? Where is he? Is he alright?" She arched an eyebrow. "He's fine. I think you're even more worried than he was and I thought that wasn't possible."

Fai relaxed and smiled calmly. "I made a promise to do everything I could to protect the people I care about." He stated softly. "Where am I?" The woman turned back to him. "Yasha-ou's camp. I believe your friend is speaking with Yasha-ou now about you two staying at the camp."

Fai nodded. He already knew how it would turn out. They'd join the army.

* * *

Kurogane stared at the blonde in annoyance. Fai was staring out a window at the sky, holding his necklace in cupped hands. The mage wasn't sleeping well. "The kids will be fine, mage."

Fai turned to him and smiled slightly. "I know. Syoaran-kun won't let anything happen to them. Still," he looked away. "It's been 3 months." He whispered, staring up at the sky. _'It's going to be another three till they get here. Even though I know it's just because we were thrown earlier ahead than them, even though I know their not in a world at all, I can't help but worry.' _

He knew that Kurogane was worried about him. The ninja thought he wasn't sleeping well. That wasn't true. He wasn't sleeping at all. He stayed up at the night, silently counting the days until the kids reappeared and he could relax and not worry about their well-being. He hadn't slept in about a month. He counted himself lucky that Kurogane wasn't yet aware of his inability to sleep. He probably get yelled at.

He sighed and clutched his necklace tighter. _'I hope they hurry.'_

* * *

The tension finally broke when he was injured in battle two weeks later. It wasn't that bad a wound, merely a small gash against his arm. But Kurogane was right. It never should have happened. He watched sadly as the man yelled at him, pacing back and forth in the room they shared.

Finally, when he could no longer take the yelling he whispered. "I'm sorry." Despite how soft his voice was Kurogane stopped immediately. "What?" Fai turned his head further away. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Kurogane sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "I know that. But still, you gotta pay attention out there. I don't want to have to deal with the princess's crying when she hears you died because of carelessness." Fai chuckled softly. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Kurogane grabbed the arm with the wound. "How's your arm?" Fai smiled. "It'll heal easily enough. I should still be able to use a bow." Kurogane nodded and inspected the bandages. "You do this?" he asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yes." The ninja shook his head and reached for the first aid pack they had. "Not bad for one hand. Still sucks though." Fai laughed. "Was that a complement or an insult?" Kurogane grinned at him as he unwound the bandages. "Little of both actually."

Fai laughed again, watching as the man carefully redid the bandages with skilled hands. He smiled softly. "Thank you." He whispered. Kurogane nodded absently. "Whatever."

Fai smiled softly. Despite how much he was worried he thought that the time spent in Yama was going much better than the first time. He could lean on Kurogane this time if he had to.

* * *

A few months later and he felt ready to rip his hair out. Where were they? Fai sighed and stared dully at the sunset. _'Just a little longer.'_ He thought. Then he could relax. Then he might be able to sleep.

No matter how tired he was during the day when he lay in bed trying to sleep his mind wouldn't shut up. All he could think about was time and sacrifices and the kids and were they okay and what was he going to do? His thoughts ran in circles until the sun rose and he realized he'd gone another long night without sleep.

Kurogane was starting to notice his complete lack of sleep. But until Fai screwed up the ninja couldn't say anything. It was the way they worked.

It wasn't only that that bothered Fai but the fact that he realized he was running out of time till Tokyo and he hadn't made much difference with Syoaran. He was also fighting for a ghost and the most he could do was inform Kurogane of the feather's presence within the person giving them a place to stay while they waited for the kids.

Fai sighed and turned his head to watch the sun rise. _'Another night gone by, huh?'_ he sighed and pushed himself up. "Damn it." He whispered, curling into himself.

* * *

Fai frowned in concentration, firing arrows rapidly. He stopped briefly and turned his head to the sky when he felt magic. _'Is that…?'_ He grinned. "Oi, what's wrong?" Kurogane asked, staring at him.

He turned to him and smiled fully. "Their here." He whispered in glee, just before the sky dropped. Everyone stared at the newcomers in surprise. Fai breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. "Remember the plan?" Kurogane asked. Fai nodded and brought another arrow to the string of his bow. The kids were back. Things were right again, he didn't have to worry needlessly anymore. He smiled softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

**Summary:** What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

**Characters:** Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai, SyaoSaku

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is seems really short to me. Oh, well. Piffle's next. I love that world, things are so nice there.

**Last Time: **Seishiro smiled at them. "It's good to see you two made it back here safely." Syoaran stared at the man while Fai smiled darkly. "I guess we have you to thank for that." He stated. Once again magic gathered at his fingertips and he carefully shaped the spell. "But still, consider this your warning." He called up to the man. The spell flew from his hand.

* * *

"Fai…" He looked down and smiled at Mokona. "Yes?" Mokona stared at him. "Fai said he wouldn't use his magic." Fai looked down. "I know. But some promises are meant to be broken. Others never should have been made." He placed one hand on Mokona's head. "I will no longer hold any regrets for the actions I take from this point onward."

* * *

What was left of his vision started to swim. "Kuro…gane…"He whispered, slumping forward. Kurogane's eyes widened and he caught the blonde. "Oi, mage. Mage! Fai!" he shouted shaking the blonde. Fai didn't respond.

* * *

He knew that Kurogane was worried about him. The ninja thought he wasn't sleeping well. That wasn't true. He wasn't sleeping at all. He stayed up at the night, silently counting the days until the kids reappeared and he could relax and not worry about their well-being. He hadn't slept in about a month. He counted himself lucky that Kurogane wasn't yet aware of his inability to sleep. He probably get yelled at.

* * *

Fai smiled softly. Despite how much he was worried he thought that the time spent in Yama was going much better than the first time. He could lean on Kurogane this time if he had to.

* * *

He turned to him and smiled fully. "Their here." He whispered in glee, just before the sky dropped. Everyone stared at the newcomers in surprise. Fai breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. "Remember the plan?" Kurogane asked. Fai nodded and brought another arrow to the string of his bow. The kids were back. Things were right again, he didn't have to worry needlessly anymore. He smiled softly.

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 6-**

Kurogane shook his head in amusement as he followed Fai through the camp after the battle. Although he had only seen the kids for a minute it was a relief to see they were alright. And Fai apparently shared this sentiment.

He smiled slightly as he saw the mage start to bounce down the streets. Even though Fai's skin was paler than normal and there were ever more noticeable circles around his eyes he looked refreshed and alive. Kurogane was happy to see that the blonde was back to normal.

Fai could barely contain his excitement. Finally things were right again. He skipped to his and Kurogane's room. Once they were in the room he turned and jumped onto Kurogane, wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck before he could react. A laugh burst from his throat, "Their back!" he shouted.

Normally, Kurogane would have pushed the mage off without a thought but it had been so long since he'd seen the mage smile so fully and for once he wasn't hiding behind a mask. So he dealt with it and placed a hand onto Fai's shoulder and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Fai pulled away and grinned. "Even though you say that, you're just as happy as I am." He stated. Kurogane looked away. Fai laughed.

* * *

Kurogane sighed as he pulled a blanket over the mage. He had finally fallen asleep after all these months. But now Fai slept peacefully, curled up onto his bed. Kurogane shook his head and turned away when his hand caught on something.

He frowned and turned back to the mage. One of his fingers had caught beneath the small silver chain of his necklace. He sighed and gently untangled his hand, letting the tear-shaped crystal slide across his palm. He shook his head. He didn't know why but he had a feeling some of the things going on with Fai were centered on this object had suddenly appeared.

* * *

Fai shook his head the next night. "I know that you want to see his abilities but can you try not to kill him?" Kurogane twitched, "I wasn't trying to!" he shouted. Fai merely looked at him. "Yeah, okay." He drawled.

Kurogane glared at him. "Will you just shut up?" he growled, Fai smiled. "Hm, let me think about that." He looked back at the ninja and smiled widely. "No." he stated. "That's it!" Kurogane shouted, drawing his sword.

* * *

The next day, as they prepared for the battle that night, Fai felt something grow warm around his neck. He frowned, looking down. His eyes widened. His necklace was glowing, hovering softly over his chest. "Wha…" He heard the door to his room open. His quickly grasped the necklace and shoved it under his shirt.

Kurogane paused in the doorway and stared at him suspiciously. Fai smiled blindly. "Is something wrong, Kuro-tan?" he asked. Kurogane glared at him but shook his head.

Fai relaxed as a few minutes later the necklace became chilly again. He reached up and grasped it through his shirt. _'What is going on? What did you do to the necklace, Kurogane?'_

* * *

He watched as they appeared first on the moon castle and seconds later, Ashura's army did. He couldn't contain his grin when he saw Kurogane immediately attack Syoaran. _'Just don't kill him, Kuro-chan.'_ He thought in amusement.

His eyes widened as a minute later his necklace started to glow again. He watched as it hovered over his chest and started to tug in the direction of Syoaran and Kurogane. He watched as Syoaran pushed Kurogane away, looking at his arms in surprise and horror. _'The seal!' _He thought in panic.

Slowly the glowing stopped as Syoaran seemed to regain the ability to move on his on. Fai watched as Ashura attacked Yasha, the ruler's sword piercing through his stomach. He closed his eyes and breathed out, "And so the dream ends."

His eyes widened as the ground stared to break apart. "Time to go, Kuro-pii!" he shouted.

* * *

Fai groaned as they landed back in the country of Shara. "I hate time-travel." He muttered to himself. He pushed himself up and looked around. "It's the jinja." He said.

Kurogane frowned. "We're back?" he asked. Fai slowly stood and brushed himself off. His eyes widened as a wave of dizziness overcame him. _'Not again.'_ He thought. He pressed a hand against his forehead and took a deep breath. Kurogane grabbed his elbow. Fai smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. I'm probably just tired."

It was possible, with his new sleeping habits but Kurogane glared at him. "Really?" he asked skeptically. Fai nodded. "Please don't worry the kids." He asked, jerking his arm out of the ninja's hold.

Fai turned his attention back to the situation. He watched as slowly Syoaran came to realize what had happened. "You don't think?" the boy whispered. Fai smiled grimly. "We changed the future?" he finished.

He watched as sadness filled the boy's eyes. "Once something is done it can not be undone." He stated, laying a hand gently on Syoaran's shoulder. "Everything changes. Nothing changes back. We cannot undo something once it has been done. No matter how hard we wish, we can only move forward." He turned his head smiled sadly at the boy. "So, shall we keep moving?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

**Summary:** What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

**Characters:** Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai, SyaoSaku

**Author's Notes:** Please check my profile. I have a poll up that I'd like people to do.

**Last Time: **Fai could barely contain his excitement. Finally things were right again. He skipped to his and Kurogane's room. Once they were in the room he turned and jumped onto Kurogane, wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck before he could react. A laugh burst from his throat, "Their back!" he shouted.

* * *

The next day, as they prepared for the battle that night, Fai felt something grow warm around his neck. He frowned, looking down. His eyes widened. His necklace was glowing, hovering softly over his chest. "Wha…" He heard the door to his room open. His quickly grasped the necklace and shoved it under his shirt.

* * *

Fai groaned as they landed back in the country of Shara. "I hate time-travel." He muttered to himself. He pushed himself up and looked around. "It's the jinja." He said.

Kurogane frowned. "We're back?" he asked. Fai slowly stood and brushed himself off. His eyes widened as a wave of dizziness overcame him. _'Not again.'_ He thought. He pressed a hand against his forehead and took a deep breath. Kurogane grabbed his elbow. Fai smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. I'm probably just tired."

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 7-**

Fai laughed as he watched Sakura stumble through the controls on a Firefly. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "You know, Sakura-chan, why don't you go shopping with Kuro-wanko? He needs someone to go with him, he might give the store clerks a heart attack just by looking at them; he's so scary!" he stated, laughing harder.

He turned his head and stared at the window to Syoaran's bedroom. "I'd go with him myself but you know how frustrated I make him and him getting mad is the exact opposite of what we're trying to do." Sakura giggled and nodded in agreement. "Of course, Fai-san."

Kurogane walked out to where they were standing and stared at them. "_What _are you two doing?" he asked. Fai giggled ominously, "Planning your horrible but completely accidental demise of course. I oh so hope you don't mind."

Kurogane stared at him. "Was that your sick and twisted way of asking me permission to plan my death while making it seem like an accident?" he asked incredulously. Fai nodded. "If that's how you want to see it. May we?" he asked cutely, fluttering his eyelashes purposely.

"What? No!!" Fai let his face fall in fake disappointment. "But Kuro-chan!" he whined.

* * *

Fai waved the two goodbye as they left, smiling widely. He looked down at Mokona and smiled. "Mokona, go bug Syoaran alright? If he doesn't wake up, shoot him." he stated, giggling sadistically. "Yay! Syoaran, here I come."

Fai shook his head and flopped down in a chair, smiling softly. "These kids…I'd forgotten how fun this journey was before Tokyo." He whispered.

His eyes widened when his necklace started to glow again, picking up off his chest and tugging in the direction of Syoaran's window. He growled and grabbed it, pulling it towards him. He ignored it as it started to grow even warmer to the point where it almost hurt, merely tightening his grip. "Kurogane…What did you do to the damn thing?" he asked.

The blonde only relaxed when it cooled down. He opened his hand and stared at it. "This little thing, the only evidence I have that I haven't gone completely insane, and there's something wrong with it! That's just my luck!"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring dully up at the sky. "Why me?" he asked weakly. The door opened and he turned his head to watch Syoaran exit the building. "Good morning Syoaran-kun!" he stated, forcing cheerfulness into his voice.

* * *

Later that day, before Sakura and Kurogane had come back he grabbed Mokona and had him contact the witch. He waited till Mokona was fast asleep in his lap before he turned his steely gaze onto Yuko. "What did you do to it?" he asked coldly.

Yuko blinked. "What do you mean?" He glared back at her. "Don't play dumb, witch! The necklace; what did you do to it?!" Fai demanded. He watched as Yuko closed her eyes and sighed. "I did know that there was a spell placed upon the necklace but I was not the one to do it. I don't know what Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-hime did."

Fai glared. "Not good enough. What do you know about it?" Yuko met his eyes sadly. "I know that Kurogane gave up his greatest wish to insure you had it when you returned." She stated. Fai recoiled slightly, his anger gone. "His…greatest wish?" he repeated dumbly.

Yuko nodded. "Did you never find it odd, Fai? You knew about the plan 2 weeks ahead of when you left. Did you never wonder why Kurogane never tried to visit you, talk to you, comfort you? He couldn't." Yuko looked away. "His greatest wish…he wanted to spend his last days with you, hold you when you were sad and in pain, make sure nothing could ever hurt you. But in order to give you any help he could, he gave that up."

Fai bit his lip and looked away. "Kurogane…" he whispered, tears starting to run down his cheeks. He curled into himself slightly, holding tighter to Mokona. "Oh god…" he choked.

Yuko spoke slowly, her words ringing clearly. "I think it is time you stopped hiding from your memories, and from reality. You have always acted like the loneliest person in the universe but in truth, you're surrounded by people just waiting for you to realize they're there. Wake up Fai. There is nothing you can do to change what has already been done. You can only try to make sure that it does not go in vain."

* * *

Fai grinned sadistically as he watched the vast amount of cars approaching him. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan, you never change no matter the world." He whispered. He placed a gentle hand on Syoaran's shoulder. "Say hi to our guests, will you Syoaran-kun? I think I'll go get us all some drinks." He requested with a hint of amusement. Syoaran nodded slowly, looking slightly intimidated.

The blonde walked back out slowly, juggling plates filled with glasses. "Sorry it took so long." He placed the plates down and slowly handed out the drinks. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tomoyo-chan." He greeted, bowing slightly.

He looked up to see the girl's eyes carefully evaluating him. Tomoyo smiled; "It's a pleasure, Fai-san, right?" he nodded.

* * *

He handed Kurogane his beer, staring out the window at Sakura and Syoaran. "How cute." He whispered softly. The ninja grunted, turning away. Fai grinned at him. "You looked like you were going to have a heart-attack today, Kuro-sama. I take it; she was a lot like your Tomoyo?"

He already knew the answer. It was yes, beyond yes. Kurogane grunted again, slumping in his chair. "You have no idea." He muttered. Fai giggled softly. "Eccentric beyond belief?"

"Yes! I wondered sometimes why they left her charge of the country. But she's a good princess." Fai nodded. "I think I would like to meet her someday. This princess who holds so much of your respect." He stated, grinning. It was an empty sentiment. Meeting the Tomoyo of Nihon would only further remind him of what he couldn't have.

"You two would get along." Kurogane muttered, drinking the beer. "What makes you say that?" The blonde asked, staring out the window. "You both drive me insane."

Fai laughed at the answer. Some of his fondest memories were plotting with Tomoyo. Kurogane had no idea just how right he was. "But it looks like we haven't run into yours yet. That person you always have to run from." Kurogane stated. "It could be the same person. But who knows, it might be someone else with the same face. No way to tell."

One of the blonde's hands curled into a fist. "Even if he does come, it won't matter. I've changed, haven't I? I refuse to run anymore. Even if I have to kill him, I won't let him hurt anyone else." He whispered firmly. Kurogane stared at him.

Fai looked up at him, not bothering to smile. Sounds echoed into the room from outside, slowly getting closer. Then the entire building shook. He laughed as Kurogane walked outside. "Way to go, Sakura-chan!" he shouted, laughing. He'd have to do something to thank the girl for inadvertently changing the subject.

* * *

Fai carefully went through all the firefly controls in his mind as he waited for the race to start. It was only the first race, but he wasn't going to hold back this time. _'As fast as possible Fai.'_ He reminded himself again.

Kurogane looked over at him from his own firefly. "We're not going to stand a chance, are we?" he asked. Fai looked up in confusion before he smiled. "What makes you think that?"

Kurogane shrugged. "The look on your face. It's the same one you got before we started to fight on Yama. When ever you got that look," The ninja smirked. "No one stood a chance. Once people started to realize that they ran."

Kurogane rolled his eyes at Fai's flabbergasted look. "You seriously didn't notice?" The blonde shook his head, a small smile crossing his face. "No, not really. I think I was too busy making sure we didn't get killed." He looked up as the race got started. "I'll take your word for it and see you at the finish line!" He shouted before he took off with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

**Summary:** What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

**Characters:** Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai, SyaoSaku

**Author's Notes:** Please check my profile. I have a poll up that I'd like people to do.

**Last Time: **Fai has managed to make it to Piffle world without problem. Having learned that Kurogane has given up his greatest wish in order to help him can he cope with the pressure mounting on him as time runs out?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 8-**

Kurogane glanced over at the blonde sleeping silently in the seat next to him. The wind sent Fai's hair blowing all around his face like a golden halo and his features were relaxed in sleep. He shook his head and looked forward again so he could drive.

Behind him Sakura prattled on. "I'm really glad we all made it to the finals. That last place was a close one. And did you see Fai-san? It's like he read the wind. He went so fast. I've never seen anything like it. It was so cool. Ne, Fai-san?" she asked, pushing herself up so she could talk to the blonde.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and pushed her back. "Let him sleep. He hasn't done it much." He ordered. Mokona jumped up. "Is there something wrong with him?" it asked, staring at the blonde worriedly.

He shook his head. "Asides from whatever mental condition he has he's the picture of health. You three really worried him. He actually stopped sleeping in Yama."

Syoaran bit his lip. "He didn't have too." Kurogane snorted. "Try telling him that." He grumbled as he parked at the house they were staying at. The kids jumped out before looking back at the still sleeping Fai. After sleeping through Sakura's mindless chatter Kurogane doubted the blonde would wake for the end of the world. "Go." He ordered. "I'll take care of him."

Kurogane sighed and carefully maneuvered Fai out of his seat and into his arms. Shutting the door he turned and headed into the house, thanking Syoaran for holding open the door. He glanced down briefly when his burden shifted slightly, turning towards him more. Kurogane sighed, as he placed Fai down on his bed.

---

Fai's eyes slowly flickered open to stare blankly at the room around him. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the car after the prelim race. Groaning he stood up slowly and stretched.

He ran a hand through his hair as he entered the main room, looking around. "Are you drinking again?" He asked when he noticed Kurogane. He didn't know why he should be surprised. It was the man's favorite past time. Kurogane looked at him and merely raised the beer bottle in greeting.

Fai shook his head. "Where are the kids?" Kurogane shrugged. "Out."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Well, some father you are." He muttered. Kurogane glared at him. "Will you stop with that joke?!"

Fai gave Kurogane a disbelieving look. The ninja knew him better than that. "Were you the one that put me to bed?" he asked. Kurogane nodded. "Thank you." He whispered.

He turned away slightly, not looking at the ninja while he spoke. "I'm sorry. Really, I haven't been fair. I've been so wrapped up in myself that I lost track of the people around me. So thank you for…for waiting for me to see all of you were there." He whispered.

He glanced at the man to see a small smile flicker over his features before it disappeared. All the same it was a heart-warming sight. "You woke up." The man stated, causing Fai to laugh. "I have no idea why I'm laughing." He stated in between giggles. Kurogane snorted. "At least you admit to it." Fai laughed harder.

---

Fai smiled softly as Sakura spoke to the witch. She was such as sweet girl. It was a shame that she was at the center of that man's plot. '_Thank you Sakura-chan. You're a good kid.' _

"My, you all look like you're having fun." Fai looked up and grinned affectionately at Tomoyo. Laughing he called up to her. "And my, look how high you are." He shouted back. The young girl giggled.

---

Fai turned his head slightly when Syoaran asked. "Is it true that someone tried to rig the preliminary race?" He watched as Tomoyo started slightly. Then her eyes flickered anxiously towards him for the briefest of seconds. He frowned as she asked, "Why do you ask?"

Fai stared at the girl in confusion as her and Syoaran talked. What had that oh so short glance meant?

---

Fai smiled slightly when he heard soft footsteps approaching him. "Hello Tomoyo-chan." He turned his head slightly to stare at the young girl. "How are you?"

Tomoyo smiled softly. "I am fine. I wanted to thank you." He blinked, turning towards her fully. "Um, for what? I don't think I've really done anything lately." She giggled softly. "Thank you for not saying anything." She answered just before she turned and walked calmly but quickly out of the room.

He stared after the girl in confusion, "Eh?"

---

Sakura looked at Fai with a smile. "Ne, Fai-san?" He turned to her. "Hm?" She hesitated for a moment before she asked. "I've been wondering. How did you move so fast in the race?"

"Oh that." He mused, moving around again. "Every person is born with an affinity. It determines how they act, what they like, where they feel comfortable, and so on and so forth." He lectured. "In a normal person it never goes farther than that.

"However when someone has magic that affinity has a much more important role. It determines what kind of spells you can do and which you can't. I myself have a wind affinity and trust me, learning to read the slightest shift in the wind like I did in the race is _hard_." He stopped and smiled at Sakura. "But it makes me really good in the air." He laughed.

---

Fai smiled fully at Sakura as she stood blushing in her new outfit. "Well, don't you look nice, Sakura-chan? What do you think, Syoaran-kun?" he asked, turning his head to the brunette.

Beside him Kurogane sighed in annoyance. "Are you trying to make them die from embarrassment?" Fai tilted his head to the side. "Is that possible?" he mused.

Kurogane paused. "Maybe not die but I'm pretty sure that the rush of blood to the head isn't good for your health." The blonde grinned, "I guess it sucks to be them huh?" Kurogane snorted.

Fai smiled and turned on his heel. "Let's go. We have a race to win. I'll see you at the finish line." He said as he laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

**Summary:** What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

**Characters:** Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai, SyaoSaku

**Author's Notes:** My updates are going to go slower because of two reasons. One, I have a French OPA coming up soon and it scares me to death. The second reason is that I am writing an original story and until it is done it takes priority. Sorry.

**Last Time: **After having flown through the prelim race, Fai is faced with his friends, princess look-alikes that might know too much, and keeping his head a float.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 9-**

Fai took a deep breath as he shot into the air. He let the wind pass through his hair and closed his eyes. He spread his awareness of the world outwards, focusing on the wind currents.

Suddenly the world opened up to him, showing him everything from beneath his closed eyelids. The wind flowed and bounced off of everything in the air before reflecting itself back into his mind, creating a near precise image.

He angled his firefly just slightly, causing it to hit a different air stream. He shot off like a rocket. He slid his eyes open, fighting to keep the two different images playing in his head straight. He could feel a headache coming. He was going to be so tired after this was all over.

---

Kurogane watched as the blonde took after ahead of everyone and carefully followed the path the blonde had taken. The mage knew what he was doing. Kurogane just wished he'd watch where he was going.

---

Syoaran bit his lip as the announcer's voice echoed over the area. "_And it looks like the Tsubane-go and the Kuro-tan-go are in the lead! These new comers certainly know what they're doing_!" He had to try his hardest as well. For Sakura.

---

Sakura listened to the announcement and looked forward. "I have to try my hardest too."

---

Fai sped past the buildings, his second-sight telling him where everything was before his eyes actually saw them. "_What amazing steering by the Tsubane-go_!"

He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the checkpoint. As he approached he redirected the flow of wind. As the ball burst open the wind carefully guided the badge towards him. He grinned and placed it on his sweater. "Perfect."

"_And the Tsubane-go has a badge! And right behind him is the Kuro-tan-go with a badge of his own_!"

The blonde glanced back to stare at Kurogane even though he didn't need to. The dark haired man nodded towards him. He smiled distantly, guiding his firefly around another building without actually looking forward.

"Idiot Mage! Look where you're going!" Kurogane shouted in irritation. Fai chuckled and turned his head forward as he exited the city. Behind the two of them he heard the experts grabbing their badges. Faster. He had to go faster.

Fai narrowed his eyes when he noticed the tube up ahead. "I hate that thing." He muttered to himself, slowing down as he entered. He frowned when it started to move around him. His powers wouldn't be of any help here.

He closed his eyes as he exited and reached out a hand to grab his badge. It landed smoothly in his palm. He looked behind him as Kurogane exited. The others were entering the tube. It had slowed him down too much.

He turned his gaze to the front as the tube ripped. The cliffs were coming up. He hated those maybe even more. He raced towards them.

He took a deep breath and slowed near completely as the first geyser sprung up. As he listened to the directions Kurogane came up next to him. "Can your power help you?"

He snorted. "Barely. A few seconds. Sakura-chan can do it better though." He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

Kurogane shot him a look. "What do you mean?" He didn't like where this was going.

Fai turned his head and smiled, his eyes still closed. "You're probably going to have to carry me after this. I've already got a head ache."

He didn't see the worried look Kurogane gave him as he took off as fast as he dared, eyes still completely closed.

---

Sakura shot out of the tube and looked at the newest broadcasting screen. She gasped in horror. "Syoaran-kun." She whispered as she stared at the brunette talking to Ryou. She nodded, "Right, my turn."

She sped off into the geysers.

---

Fai turned his head when he noticed someone coming up behind him rapidly. Only one person would dare go that fast in here. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" he shouted.

She glanced back at him as she raced past and smiled as well. "Good luck Fai-san!"

Fai ducked his head back down, trying to focus. Sighing, he let his connection to the wind go. He slowed down even more, one hand rubbing his temples. He had a bad headache. "I am never doing that again."

He opened his eyes and followed Sakura carefully. This was harder than he'd thought it would be. He turned his head when he heard Kurogane approaching. "Hello, Kuro-chan! Come to join us mere mortals?" he joked.

The ninja snorted and glanced over at Fai. He took in the pale skin and pained eyes. "You okay?" he shouted as he dodged around another jet of water.

Fai nodded, "Fine. Just a headache. Let's never do this again. That little trick of mine just isn't meant to be used like this!" he shouted.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and turned back to the race, speeding ahead. "_It looks like the Winged Egg-go and the Kuro-tan-Go have taken the lead with the Tsubane-go just behind them!"_

Fai took deep, calming breathes as he tried to navigate through the rush of water. He hadn't made it this far last time and had no idea what he was doing. His head really hurt. '_Just a little more, Fai!'_ he encouraged himself. '_You're almost done!'_

Fai's head jerked up when he heard Sakura scream. Blue eyes watched in horror as Kurogane was swallowed by the geyser. Okay, sure. He'd been fine the first time. But Fai had changed things. What if he wasn't fine this time? What if he was really, badly hurt? What if he died?! Fai didn't think he could handle that. "_Kurogane!!!"_

What if he caused Kurogane's death?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sacrifices for a Broken Future**

**Summary:** What would you do if you could change the future? Would you give up your entire life? What if you didn't have a choice?

**Characters:** Fai D. Flowright + Kurogane

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Angst

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media belongs to their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** Card captor Sakura- Clamp; xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai, SyaoSaku

**Author's Notes:** Written as of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Chapter 215. This means that when I wrote this Clamp had just finished writing that chapter. Anything revealed after that point may, but probably won't, be wormed into the plot somehow. I'm sorry for the differences. No, it's not your imagination. The spelling of Syoaran's name does change suddenly and then back again. I needed a way to tell real and cloned apart.

**Last Time: **Fai has nearly made it to the end of the race. However, the use of his magic has placed stress on his already overly-taxed body. And, at the end, Kurogane's courageous sacrifice to keep the princess in the race has shaken him. He still has a lot to learn.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking through Mokona"**

**Chapter 10-**

Fai raced forward, his head spinning. He was beginning to feel light-headed. His body didn't like all the stress he was putting it through. But he didn't care. Kurogane was what was important. Kurogane was all that mattered.

He couldn't lose him. Not again.

He came up to the group just as Kurogane shouted at Sakura to go. He watched as the young girl nodded and darted ahead. He couldn't though. Kurogane was still down there.

"Kurogane!" he shouted, maneuvering to hover over the man. Kurogane looked up at him in annoyance. A second later the glare the ninja had prepared faltered as he looked at Fai. There was such a large amount of panic in the blonde's face. "I'm fine." Kurogane shouted up. "Go on."

"I can't just leave you!" Fai shouted. He sounded pretty hysterical, he mused detachedly. Kurogane glared. "Oh yes you can! You are not giving up because of me!" his glare hardened. "I said you'd changed, mage. Don't you dare prove me wrong! Now go and finish this god-damn race!"

Fai bit his lip as he stared at the man. He couldn't just leave him. But he had too. He had too!

Snapping his eyes shut and turned and flew the firefly away from the man. He could feel tears push at the back of his eyes but he pushed them away, the same way he pushed back the pounding in his head and the aching loneness that had built like a fog around his heart.

"You never change, Kurogane." He whispered sadly, his head bowed.

Fai looked up as he entered the clearing with the water-falls. He glided down next to Sakura, smiling dimly at her. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

She looked at him, worried. "Are you alright, Fai-san? You like a little pale." She asked.

He laughed weakly. "Oh, I'm fine. A bed would be nice though. Any idea how we get out of here?" he asked, motioning around him to the covered areas. He would probably do it himself just to get out of here but his head was killing him and it hurt to concentrate.

Sakura frowned in concentration. "Well, Tomoyo-chan is the one who's holding this event, right?" she asked. Fai nodded. His sight was doing something weird. He shook his head to clear it and looked over at the young girl. Sakura smiled. "Then there must be a way out of here!" she stated confidently.

Fai smiled at her belief. He glanced over his shoulder, towards where Kurogane would still be in the water if they hadn't gotten to him yet. He was worried. His head hurt and his magic was buzzing beneath his skin in an effort to force his over-worked body to make adrenaline.

He took a deep breath and looked back at Sakura. He cursed under his breath when he watched the girl forward towards the waterfall. He would have used magic to pull her back but his mind chose that minute to remind him, 'hey, she did this before. It's a wind thing; you should have figured it out already.' He groaned softly in annoyance and followed the girl.

---

Fai quickly pushed his way through the thong of people to where Syoaran and Kurogane were standing watching Sakura take her feather. He stopped behind them, breathing heavily. His head was spinning.

Kurogane turned towards him but Syoaran had eyes only for Sakura. The ninja raised a hand in greeting. "Yo." He greeted gruffly.

Fai took a deep breath once again and smiled shakily. "Hi. You alright?"

Kurogane nodded and held up his other hand. "The medics took care of it. What a pain!" he groused. Fai glanced at the wound and felt a shock of horror shot through him. Despite his pounding head he could still remember the ugly yet small cuts lining the back of Kurogane's hand the first time he did this.

This time a clean white bandage was wrapped around the ninja's lower arm, just above the wrist.

The wound had changed. That was all he could think; the wound had changed. Yuko's voice drifted through his head, '_Even if you do things the same way you will not get the same results._' Fai stepped forward and grasped Kurogane's arm, gently fingering the wound covering. "I'm sorry."

Kurogane frowned at him. "What the hell are you going on about? This isn't your fault. Whoever rigged this race is to blame." He scolded.

Fai wanted to tell him that he was wrong. It was his fault that Kurogane had received the wound, because he had mettled. Instead he merely muttered. "Two people. Two different people rigged the race."

Kurogane stared at him and nodded. "I know." The ninja stated. Fai smiled weakly and stepped forward, letting his head drop onto Kurogane's shoulder. He felt the ninja stiffen slightly before he relaxed. "You okay, mage?"

He smiled weakly but didn't move. "I feel so tired." He answered. "I think, I might have pushed myself a bit too far back there." He muttered. He heard Kurogane growl in annoyance and could almost see the scowl on his face. Kurogane glared down at the mage resting on his shoulder. "Idiot." He muttered harshly but Fai heard a hint of affection.

"Maybe." He agreed. Kurogane placed a hand on Fai's shoulder. "You need to rest." He ordered. Fai straightened and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Not yet. I don't want to ruin this for Sakura. She needs this victory."

Kurogane glared hard. "I think she'd prefer you rest instead of making yourself sick no matter the situation." Fai looked up at him from beneath his blonde bangs. The soul-deep pain was back in them and Kurogane felt his heart wretch at the sight. Why did the mage always have to look so sad?

"Please, Kurogane." Fai begged. "Don't make them worry. I…I don't want them to worry about me." He whispered. Kurogane stared at him for a minute. "If you feint, I not going to carry you." He hissed and turned back around. Fai smiled softly. "Thank you."

---

Fai leaned thankfully against the couch as the party echoed around him. "So, Sakura-chan, you're not going to absorb the feather?" he asked of the girl sitting across from him.

Sakura smiled softly and hugged the feather closer to her chest. "Because I have a feeling that if I absorb the feather I'll fall asleep. I wanted to thank Tomoyo-chan first." She paused and glanced up at Tomoyo across the room. "But she's been so busy I haven't had the chance."

He smiled at the younger girl. "I'm sure she'll always have time for you Sakura-chan." He assured, causing the younger girl to blush. "Thank you as well, Fai-san. For helping me through the race."

He smiled and turned his head as he spotted Nokoru walking towards them. Fai shook his head as the blonde held out a flower. He leaned further back into the chair, closing his eyes. Almost immediately a sharp buzzing met his ears. He winced, sitting up straighter and rubbing at one ear.

Kurogane glanced over at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, causing Syoaran and Sakura to look at him as well. Fai frowned. "My ears hurt." He muttered and glanced at Mokona. The white creature was grasping at his long ears in pain. "Mokona too." He muttered.

His eyes widened when the glass around him shattered. Quickly, without thought, he sent a blast of magic from his fingertips to stop the shards from hitting his group. The weak barrier dissipated mere seconds after it was summoned but it lasted long enough.

Fai looked up at the shadow standing near the windows and glared. "Kyle-sensei." He ground out. Now there was one man he never did quite like. He glanced over at the children and winced. "Sakura-chan, Syoaran-kun, you alright?!"

The two glanced at him before Sakura swung her attention back towards the glass-encased feather. "It's breaking!" she shouted.

Cries came forward when Tomoyo burst from the protective circle of the guards to race to where Sakura was. "Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo glanced at the girl she was trying to protect. "Take the feather inside you, Sakura-chan." She ordered, causing the two children to gasp. Fai's eyes widened as he watched the feather fly from the princess's grasp over to the doctor.

He ran over to where Sakura was sitting just as Syoaran got up to chase the feather. "Sakura-chan, you alright?" he asked, glancing briefly at Tomoyo. The girl didn't answer for at the minute Mokona sucked in the feather and popped it back out in front of her. Fai carefully guided the feather towards her, allowing her body to absorb it.

Sakura stared tiredly at Tomoyo as her eyes slid closed. "Tomoyo…chan…"

Fai gently lowered the princess onto the ground and smiled, brushing the brown hair out of her face. "She was right." Tomoyo whispered, staring at him. "You have a heart of gold, Fai-san."

Fai jerked and looked at her wide-eyed. "What?" he whispered, but he didn't get the chance to get an answer. Kyle interrupted. "When you go to a new world you meet the same people living completely different lives. But you never know. They could be the originals."

Fai gathered magic to his fingertips, glad suddenly for the adrenaline rush he was moving on. He knew without it he wouldn't be able to do this. He just was too stressed. He threw the magic out just as Kyle pushed himself back out the window. The magic wrapped easily around the man's leg and zoomed up his body, dragging him through the window.

Fai smiled and stood on shaky legs. "Yes, well. We won't have to worry about you at least." He said, enjoying the look of shock that spread over the man's face. He must have thought Fai was still working for Fei Wang and so wouldn't hurt him. "B-but you…" Kyle stuttered. Fai smiled wider, "Hello." He stated and waved cheerfully.

He turned and smiled at Tomoyo. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked. Tomoyo stared at him and nodded, standing. Fai watched as she calmly ordered the people around, giving no hesitation to anything.

Kurogane walked up next to him. "Any idea why he was so shocked to see you?" the man asked. Fai blinked and smiled widely. "Not a clue." He lied smoothly. It wasn't something he thought Kurogane was willing to hear just yet.

He turned and called to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan! Can I let him go? It's giving me a head ache!" he asked. Tomoyo nodded, smiling at him. Sighing, Fai let the magic he was using to hold the man in place go.

"That gave you a head ache?" Kurogane asked, gazing at him in concern. They both knew that Fai should be able to handle much more. Fai smiled. "Over-worked myself again. Nothing a little rest won't cure."

Kurogane huffed, staring at the mage. Did the blonde always have to be so stubborn? His eyes widened when Fai's knees gave out suddenly, making him sink to the floor. He caught the blonde's shoulders to steady him, watching as he shook his head. "You should lay down." He muttered.

Fai blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I should." Syoaran looked over at him in concern. "Are you alright, Fai-san?"

Fai smiled blindingly. "Yes, of course. Syoaran-kun. I'm afraid I've just over-worked myself too much. I'll be fine in the morning."

---

Kurogane glared as he helped Fai in the kitchen. "Why am I doing this?" he asked. Fai hummed, still smiling. "Because, Sakura-chan's unconscious, Syoaran-kun's not going to leave her side, it's rude to make guests work, and I need another pair of eyes. You should feel honored."

Kurogane glared harder as he helped bring the cups into the living room. "Oh yeah. Really honored." He hissed, watching as the blonde laughed.

Fai set a cup of tea in front of Tomoyo and smiled. "Would you like to explain something, Tomoyo-chan?" he asked. Tomoyo smiled sadly and nodded. "The one who rigged the race was me." She replied.

---

Fai smiled as he watched the party take place around him. There was something calming in the chaos. He turned his head as Kurogane and Tomoyo came back into the house and smiled at the two. Kurogane nodded to him and walked away while Tomoyo walked over to him.

She sat down next to him, remaining quiet. It was up to Fai to start the conversation. "So I take it, Tomoyo-hime remembers me?" he asked.

Tomoyo glanced at him. "She asked me to check on you. She seemed very worried about you. Are you alright, Fai-san?" she asked, staring at him in concern.

Fai smiled widely. "Oh yes, I'm just fine."

Tomoyo turned towards him fully. "Please, Fai-san. She told me not to trust a word that comes out of your mouth until I've had to push you for information." She giggled softly. "She says you have quite the bad habit of lying. You know, that's a mental condition in my world."

Fai smiled, gentler this time. "No, I had no idea." He paused and thought. "Tell her…it's hard. Beyond hard. And lonely too sometimes. I over-work myself and I worry too much and I'm terribly afraid I'm going to screw this up and it'll all be for nothing. I fear that I'm going to change something so big that someone's going to get hurt badly and I can't lose them again. They'll take what's left of my sanity with them."

He stopped and smiled softly. "But it's fun sometimes too. It's nice to see Sakura-chan smile so brightly and it's nice to not see Syoaran-kun look so sad all the time. It's nice that Kurogane is still so twitchy around me, like he's afraid I'm going to go berserk, instead of afraid I'm going to break. And it's nice to see Mokona again.

"It's heart-racing and beautiful and scary and loving and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Tell her that." He finished, smiling widely at the girl.

Tomoyo smiled softly back at him. "I will. She'll be happy to know you're alright. She had one other question though." Fai glanced over at her when she paused. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I don't get it, but she requested I ask you what you'll do when you see the other Sakura again. She said you'd understand." Tomoyo whispered, looking at him in confusion.

Fai stopped and thought about it. He'd never actually thought about what the real Sakura had done to him and the life he'd pain-stakingly created. The entire trip he'd either been so determined it hadn't crossed his mind or he'd been so consumed with his pain that he couldn't.

And Fai realized he was undeniably angry. Angrier than he'd ever been.

It scared him.

Fai met Tomoyo's eyes coldly, causing the girl to recoil at the look on his face. "Tell her that I'll say, 'Welcome back, Hime.'" He answered before he stood and walked away.

---

Fai laughed as he watched Mokona dance around on Syoaran's head. Taking pity on the boy he walked over and picked Mokona up. "Why don't you go see what Kuro-daddy's doing, Mokona? We wouldn't want him to be getting in trouble." He watched as the animal bounced off and turned his attention to Syoaran. "How are you feeling, Syoaran-kun?" he asked.

Syoaran looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Fai-san." Fai watched as the boy rubbed softly at his forehead before his hand dropped suddenly into his lap. Fai felt the crystal wrapped around his neck heat up and glanced down to see it glowing softly.

He looked back down as Syoaran looked up at him, eyes dark and sad and it had nothing to do with his hangover. Fai knew those eyes. The words that accompanied them still echoed in his head:_ "Tell her I'm sorry."_

He smiled grimly. "Hello, Syaoran-san." He greeted. The real Syaoran looked up at him in surprise. "Fai-san?" he asked.

The blonde slid into the seat next to him. "Can't fool me, Syaoran-san. I know you're not the boy I'm traveling with. Are you doing well?" he asked. Syoaran stared at him as Fai tried to ignore the going heat from his necklace.

Finally Syoaran whispered. "I should have known a mage of your power would notice. I'm doing well." Fai smiled and curled his legs up to his chest. "Ah, that's good. How can I help you?"

Syaoran looked out the window he was sitting next to. "It's about the Country of Shara…" he muttered.

Fai shook his head. "What's done is done. Everything changes, nothing changes back. A wish made and paid cannot be undone. All we can do is look towards the future. Because sometimes that future is all we have." He reached out and patted Syoaran's hand. "It's best if we try to forget the sacrifices made for our wishes and merely ask ourselves, 'if we could do it all over again, would you change it at all?' and no matter the answer keep moving forward."

He stood than, smiling at the young man. "Everything will be absolutely alright. I'll make sure of it." Syaoran stared at him in amazement for a minute till he bowed his head and looked away. "But what we did…"

"Is unforgiveable." Fai finished. "It's considered the ultimate taboo to change the time lines. Because time and space can start to fall apart. Things can change. What right do we have to play god. Right?" he asked, smiling at the boy. "I can't tell you what's right or wrong. You have to decide on your own. But I can stand by you. Support you. Wait for you to join this little make-shift family of ours. And I will do that. Have no doubt, Syaoran-san."

Syaoran was staring at him. Slowly, a weak grin played across his lips. "Thank you, Fai-san. I had been worried about you in the beginning but…thank you." He whispered.

Fai watched as the darkness and sadness disappeared from Syaoran's eyes, leaving Syoaran in his place. Fai smiled warmly at the boy as the necklace cooled rapidly. "No matter what kind of person someone is, as long as that person retains the ability to love that person is human." He informed him. Syoaran blinked at him in confusion. "Never forget that, Syoaran-kun." Fai whispered turning and walking away.

---

Fai watched as Tomoyo and Sakura said their goodbyes. He smiled at the girl. "Thank you for everything, Tomoyo-chan. If you see Tomoyo-hime again, can you pass on a message for me?" he asked.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Of course. What is it?" Fai leaned down to whisper to her. "Tell her, 'We're coming home. All of us. Together. Think you can handle it?'"

Tomoyo nodded, "I'll do that. Take care of them, Fai-san." He smiled at the girl. "Don't I always?" he asked jokingly.


End file.
